Scripted Events
Scripted Events are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Rapture and serve to advance the narrative. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue seperate from the normal Splicers. ''BioShock'' Welcome to Rapture 'Baby Carriage Splicer' Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer sings a lullaby to an empty baby carriage. Location: Outside Kashmir Restaurant Character: Lady Smith model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Original Leaning over Baby Carriage *"(Singing) When your daddy’s in the ground, mommy’s gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy’s up and gone, you’re gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song..." *"Hush now…Mommy’s gone…and daddy too. Wait…this is happening before and not…why aren’t you here? W-Why is it today and not then when you were warm and sweet? Why can’t mommy hold you to her breasts and feel your teeth? Oh no, no no no no…" Upon Seeing the Player *"Baby and me! Baby and me!" Attacking the Player *"Baby and me! Baby and me!" *"Why did you take her!?" *"She’s gone! She’s gone!" *"Her little fingers!" Chasing the Player *"Come back this instant." *"What are you doing?" *"Don’t make it harder!" *"Mommy can’t reach you!" *"Why!? Why!? Why!?" *"You’re makin’ mommy cross now." Upon Killing the Player *"Bad boy! Bad, bad boy!" *"(Sings) When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song…" *"Hush now…Mommy’s gone…and daddy too." Arcadia 'Deceptive Houdini Splicer' Premise: A Splicer poses as an unspliced citizen in danger and lures well-meaning individuals to their doom. Location: Near Tea Garden Character: Breadwinner model, Houdini Splicer Voice: Pigskin model Luring the Player *"Christ, is somebody there?" *"Hey, can you help me, man? Can you help me out!?" *"Jesus, God, somebody help!" Upon Seeing the Player *"They’re everywhere!" *"Hey over here." *"Hello Beautiful!" Attacking the Player *"Surprise chump!" *"Boo!" *"This is gonna hurt." *"Look! Behind you!" *"Burn! All of you burn!" *"What did you say to me!?" Chasing the Player *"Behind you!" *"It doesn’t matter which way you go!" *"Where do you think you’re going!?" *"Wait, wait! Come back! Save me!" *"You haven’t got the balls to fight me!" *"Running away? Aw, you are a sharp one!" *"That’s all you got?" Upon Killing the Player *"Ha ha, that trap works every time." *"(Mocking) Ooh-hoo, the Splicers, the Splicers! They’re everywhere." *"You see that, chump? That’s skill." If the Player Ignores him and Heads Upstairs *"Wait, this way." Hephaestus 'Sabotaging Splicer' Premise: Fed up with others hacking the machines, a Splicer rigs a Circus of ValuesVending Machine to deploy grenades. Location: Hephaestus Core Character: Waders Model, Houdini Splicer Voice: Original Sabotaging the Vending Machine *"That’s right, boyos…try now to mess with me gizmos…I’ll show you sticks and stones." BioShock 2 Adonis Luxury Resort Premise: Two Splicers argue while searching for resources. Location: Room with bridge Characters: Lady Smith and Dr. Grossman model, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal *Lady Smith: "I haven’t had a taste of Adam in weeks." *Doctor Grossman: "I don’t need to hear your grousing! Go running to Lamb if you’re so desperate." *Lady Smith: "Maybe I will. I’m sick of digging through muck for a scrap to eat." *Doctor Grossman: "I said quit complaining! Tiresome, filthy (unintelligible)…hag" Atlantic Express Premise: Three Splicers discuss rumors they've heard about Jack. Location: Workshop 6B Characters: Breadwinner, Baby Jane, and Toasty models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal (except for original Baby Jane voice) *Breadwinner: "I’m tellin ya, he’s up topside now highballin’ it with all the cancan girls, and if anybody gets lippy, pow, he’s got the bomb." *Baby Jane: "Nuts! He saved a whole kindergarten fill of cutesy little brats and went up happy ever after. He was a pansy. End of story." *Toasty: "You think I give half a squirt what he’s done? He’s gone now, and Doc Lamb's the news." Ryan Amusements 'Museum Entrance Splicer' Premise: A Splicer rallies others in preparation for an ambush. Location: Museum Entrance Character: Ducky, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Before Reaching the Park Entrance *''"Listen up, choppers! Get yourself hid! No fuck ups this time!" Upon Reaching the Park Entrance *"Daddy’s home! Take aim! Fire!" 'Roger and Edna' Premise: Two Splicers argue while working on a Turret. Location: Hall of the Future Characters: Ducky and Lady Smith model, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Ducky: ''"Busted pile of junk! You broke it didn’t you Edna!? Everything you touch turns to shit!" *Lady Smith: "Mean! You’re mean Roger! It was probably you’re clumsy, fat hands that loused it up." *Ducky: "Typical broad! Stay away from things you don’t know nothing about!" 'Gift Shop Splicer' Premise: A Splicer reacts as Subject Delta enters his domain, but is unprepared for Delta's strength. Location: Gift Shop Character: Toasty model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal Upon Entering the Gift Shop *''"Your kind ain’t welcome here! Help! He won’t listen!" 'Journey to the Surface Splicer' Premise: A Splicer directs other to take out the player. Location: Journey to the Surface embarkation area Character: Lady Smith model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Upon Reaching the stairs to Journey to the Surface *"I told you about this one. Make him listen!" When Pushing the Ride Car Down *"Come on exert yourself! Flatten him out." 'Memorial Museum Splicer' Premise: A Splicer leads others in a final ambush. Location: Memorial Museum Character: Toasty model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal Upon Reaching the Entrance to Journey to the Surface *"''Come out choppers. Let’s tear this place apart!" Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2